


I get to love you

by Asteraa



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, so...this was pure and utter fluff, wedding au, written in the early AMs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraa/pseuds/Asteraa
Summary: “we’re married” Myungjun whispered ecstatically“yeah, we are” Jinwoo whispered back“I can call you my husband now”“I can call you my husband too” Jinwoo’s emotions rose and he felt every realisation crashing down on him, they were now officially married.





	I get to love you

“Im surprised” Moonbin toyed with his phone as he thought about his next words. Jinwoo looked at him half questioning and half dreading what he would say. He tentatively removed his propped up elbows from the table

“well I just thought, because it’s you, that you’d be more nervous about this”

Jinwoo leaned further into his seat and smiled,

“ah, well, since it’s a ceremony of 2 people loving each other and wanting to spend the rest of their lives together, why should I be nervous? I know he loves me, and he knows I love him”

\-------------------

“What if he doesn’t love me?” Myungjun fretted as he leaned closer to Dongmin’s face, widening his eyes and flitting between looking at each of Dongmin’s eyes as if the answer was held there.

Minhyuk scoffed, “Now you’re just being stupid, if he didn’t love you why else would he marry you?”

Although he had a point Myungjun looked offended at being called stupid and so threw the closest thing he could at him, which just so happened to be his phone.

Myungjun’s satisfied grin at Minhyuk’s failed attempt of dodging it disappeared, and a new worry surfaced.

He leaned even closer to Dongmin’s face.

“What if he regrets it?”

\-------------------

“…and I definitely know that this is something we won’t regret. Ever. We’re gonna love every single day together.”

Jinwoo looked satisfied with his answer and nodded once.  Sanha pretended to throw up, one hand resting on the back of the sofa Jinwoo was on, and the other holding his stomach.

His mock heaving was replaced with shrieks when Jinwoo reached around the back of the sofa and latched onto his waist, dragging him over the top and into his arms.

Sanha’s desperate wriggles were no use as Jinwoo held him in place, but he soon quietened down and laid comfortably in his arms.

\----------

Myungjun was calm, he was perfectly composed and he was chill.

That was a lie.

He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. The collar of his shirt felt too tight and everything felt like it was constricting him. This was simultaneously the greatest and most nerve-racking moment of his life. This was it. The day their lives changed forever, whether they liked it or not.  So much planning had gone into this day and he could hardly believe it was finally here. All the waiting, all the anticipation and it was today. Just a few more hours, that was all. Everything would be perfect. He, Jinwoo and their friends made sure of it.

Jinwoo was in the other room preparing, no doubt only having just got into his suit, whereas Myungjun had had everything finished and perfected over an hour ago. He had Minhyuk and Dongmin with him and even though Minhyuk wasn’t much help at all, at least Dongmin had the decency to look concerned.

Dongmin had forced him to sit down

“you’re going to wear the carpet out”

“im going to wear you out” he retorted

“…..that made literally no sense” Minhyuk stated

“no one asked you”

“Myungjun…that was mean”

Myungjun turned towards Minhyuk who was looking at him with a deadpan face. He put his hands together and gave his biggest smile before sweetly saying “I’m sorry, I love you, I won’t do that again”

He dropped the act and turned to Dongmin “better?”

“just-just sit down, please?

Unfortunately, he sat next to Minhyuk. He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to feel frustrated on his wedding day but that’s what happens when _someone_ had a vibrating leg and wouldn’t. stop. shaking. It.

‘He’s blessed I was born with my never ending patience’ Myungjun seethed to himself as Minhyuk had started tapping against the leather chair. He exchanged a quick look with Dongmin who silently slightly shook his head. Myungjun couldn’t take it anymore when Minhyuk started clicking his tongue and snapped

“YAH! IF YOU’RE JUST GOING TO ANNOY ME, LEAVE!”

 Dongmin buried his head into his hand and groaned softly.  Minhyuk slightly jumped, his hands and leg moving in towards his chest forming a makeshift barrier. Myungjun was still glaring at him and when Minhyuk realised he wasn’t joking he tentatively got up and left the room.

Dongmin’s words were muffled from his face being buried into his hands

“you can’t just send him out like that, it’s your wedding day”

“yes, that means I can do whatever I want” Myungjun muttered petulantly

“No, it means that you’re supposed to be happy” Dongmin lifted his head and looked at him wearily.

Myungjun looked at him, ready to snap back, but thought better of it and turned to look the other way.

 

 

The room was in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Moonbin propped his chin on top of his clasped hands. Years of friendship meant that Jinwoo knew what was coming.

He swore under his breath as Moonbin smiled and opened his mouth. Before he could utter a word Jinwoo clamped both hands on Sanha’s ears and glared at Moonbin, letting out a long drawn out “shhh”

He looked affronted and spread his arms out .

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything bad”

“yes you were! I know that look. Besides, _he’s_ a baby”

“ _He_ is 17”

Sanha, meanwhile, had heard the whole thing yet had sat obediently, pretending not to have heard a thing. Jinwoo finally let his hands fall, he raised a finger and squinted at Moonbin

“if you say anything…”

Moonbin raised his hands and gave his best innocent face

“I promise it’s an innocent question”

Jinwoo still looked suspicious but he smiled at Sanha, who blinked owlishly at him asking if everything was ok. It took everything for Moonbin not to curse him. How Jinwoo hadn’t cottoned on to Sanha’s acting, he would never know. Park Jinwoo was smitten with his adorable antics and innocent like nature and, unfortunately, Sanha knew this and always played it to his advantage.

 

As Jinwoo softly stroked his head he stuck out his tongue at Moonbin, who decided to be an Adult and ignored him

“so...what are you doing for your wedding night?”

He cackled with glee as Jinwoo started screaming and slammed his hands on Sanha’s ears who howled with pain and fell on the floor, his own hands covering his ears.

Soon afterwards, Sanha had managed to calm down, although his ears remained a scarlet red

“You still haven’t answered my question” Moonbin smirked

“That’s because there was no question to answer”

Jinwoo gave a pointed look at Sanha who turned towards him with a look of hysterical glee on his face. He whacked Jinwoo playfully several times before saying

“I have a suggestion”

Jinwoo gave a pained noise and buried his head into the cushion, moaning “no” over and over again

“Do it like taking off a plaster”

Moonbin, enjoying this far too much, quipped “What? You have to do it fast?”

“Nope” Sanha grinned, popping the p at the end. At this he stood up and walked to the furthest corner of the room.

Jinwoo was still making pained noises, getting exponentially louder.

“you do it slowly and carefully, but it still hurts”

“WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?” Jinwoo screamed as he launched himself across the room to jump on top of Sanha

Moonbin, not wanting to be left out of the ‘fun’, jumped up and rushed towards them.

 

Sanha was trapped between Moonbin and Jinwoo when Minhyuk came in. He could hear their shrieks from across the corridor and, although it wasn’t uncommon to hear this, it was pretty odd to hear it compared to the tension in the other room

 

“erm…?” Minhyuk awkwardly knocked on the door

 

The trio stopped what they were doing. Moonbin had one hand raised in the air ready to hit Sanha’s back and the other hand tightly gripping his sleeve. Sanha had one leg raised and both arms folded towards his chest. His mouth was open, ready to bite Jinwoo’s outstretched hand.

The room was held in a screenshot, no one dared moved. Until Minhyuk remembered why exactly he was there and gasped

 

“Myungjun’s a bit..erm…stressed out? Can one of you please replace me?

Jinwoo looked shocked “what did you-“

“ _Please”_

 

Before anyone could volunteer, Sanha had scrambled out of their arms and legged it out of the room

Jinwoo grabbed Minhyuk’s arm and looked at him worriedly

 

“Is he- does he not want to do it?”

 

Minhyuk shook his head vehemently and gave a reassuring smile “No, he does. It’s just pre-wedding nerves I guess”

 

Jinwoo looked appeased and went to sit back down on sofa

“Im gonna take a quick nap, wake me up when we’re ready to leave”

 

 

 

*2hrs later at the reception*

 

Myungjun stood at the platform, hands clasped tightly in front of him. The ceremony had started 5 minutes ago and Jinwoo was still nowhere to be found. Sanha was whispering to him that

 “Jinwoo was known for being late, everything was going to be fine”

 while Dongmin was furiously texting on his phone.

“what time is the ceremony supposed to start?” Moonbin asked looking up from his phone, panic on his face

“12, why?”

“…look at the time”

Minhyuk swore under his breath and shoved Jinwoo off the sofa. Any other day and the bleary look on Jinwoo’s face would have been funny but not today.

 

In the span of 30 seconds the room descended into chaos, Minhyuk was running grabbing their white jackets, Jinwoo was shouting as he adjusted his cufflinks and Moonbin tried to fix his tie.

 

Beads of sweat were forming as they ran out of the room, Minhyuk grabbed a few tissues and threw it at the other two while they ran.

 

They pressed the tissues to their forehead as they came closer to the venue.

“Why didn’t anyone wake me??”

“We forgot the time!”

“…im never relying on both of you again”

 

At last they reached it and Jinwoo could see Myungjun’s small frame from outside the door.

 

Moonbin gave Dongmin a thumbs up from outside and Dongmin turned to Myungjun, beaming.

 

“he’s here?”

“he’s here”

 

Myungjun took a deep breath and turned around, despite how unkempt Jinwoo looked, despite how late he’d been, despite how imperfect he looked; Myungjun thought he was perfect. He was perfect in his own imperfect way. His matching white suit looked perfect on him, cinching at the waist and making him look absolutely ethereal.

 

In some far away corner of the room a piano was tinkling away and Myungjun couldn’t help but think this was all he ever wanted, his beautiful, amazing soon-to-be-husband walking towards him, a content smile on his face and tears already forming in his eyes.

 

He loved his emotional Jinwoo and he wouldn’t change him for the world.

Myungjun sucked in a sharp breath as his throat clogged up, he tilted his head back and tried to blink away the tears.

Before he knew it, someone had interlaced their fingers together.

Through hazy eyes he could see Jinwoo’s wobbly smile

“I’m sorry I was late” he whispered

“You should be, I nearly had a heart attack”

Jinwoo ducked his head

“I love you, even though you were late” Myungjun lightly squeezed his fingers and gazed into his eyes,

“I love you too, you big sap”

“you’re a bigger sap, I saw you crying”

“don’t try and act tough, you hypocrite” Jinwoo snarked back.

Throughout the whole exchange the held hands, every so often rubbing their thumbs on each other’s hand.

The Officiant droned on, but they had never felt as alive as they did now. Myungjun’s smiled was fixed on his face and no other thought was going through his mind besides ‘I love you’ as he focussed on Jinwoo’s eyes until he squeezed his hand a little _too_ tightly.

 

He frowned to which Jinwoo tilted his head towards the Officiant who repeated his phrase

 

“Do you take Park Jinwoo to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do” Myungjun said, flushing red.

The Officiant then turned towards Jinwoo.

“Do you take Kim Myungjun to be your lawfully wedded husband”

Jinwoo took a few seconds to reply, his voice stuck in his throat.

“I do”

 

The ceremony continued, everything going as planned. There were a few times, when Myungjun would make a mistake in the vows, but that made the ceremony feel even more personal. Even Sanha played his part as the ring bearer perfectly, bringing the rings right to Jinwoo and Myungjun, despite having obvious difficulties with breathing due to the tears threatening to fall. Once his role was done he stood back his original space grabbing Minhyuk’s hand tightly

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now ... continue kissing the groom.”

Jinwoo had taken the liberty of initiating the kiss, he curled his fingers behind Myungjun’s neck and brought him closer. It was like a first kiss; sweet, gentle and innocent. And maybe it was a first kiss, a first kiss that was full of promises about the life awaiting them. Myungjun’s hands rested comfortably on Jinwoo’s waist as he deepened the kiss. They must have been in their own world for longer than they thought because Dongmin was clearing his throat, not as subtle as he thought he was being though.

With great effort Jinwoo separated himself from Myungjun, his lips were tinged red and it took all his resolve to not whine at Dongmin for ending what was a perfectly enjoyable time.

“we’re married” Myungjun whispered ecstatically

“yeah, we are” Jinwoo whispered back

“I can call you my husband now”

“I can call you my husband too” Jinwoo’s emotions rose and he felt every realisation crashing down on him, they were now _officially married._

Over Myungjun’s head he saw Sanha lean in to whisper something into Dongmin’s ear to which he received a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Apparently, Moonbin and Minhyuk we’re also whispering because Myungjun had narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

Later, all the guests had gathered in the main hall for the recessional, Myungjun and Jinwoo sat together, hands intertwined and never letting go.

All 6 friends sat in a row together, Jinwoo and Myungjun in the centre, Moonbin to Jinwoo’s left and Sanha sitting next to him. On Myungjun’s right sat Minhyuk and Dongmin at the end.

“so…why did our soft friend Dongmin decide to elbow you?” Jinwoo asked Sanha, who was happily stuffing himself with food.

“ahh..we…erm…took a bet”

“what kind of bet?”

From his past experience, bets were never about something good

“it’s nothing important”

“see, now you have to tell-“

At this, Moonbin rose and clinked his glass a few times garnering the attention of everyone.  
“Everyone, I’d like to make a speech.”

Sanha gave a cheeky smile and internally celebrated Moonbin’s existence.

 

“To our grooms!” he raised his glass to them, cheers and whoops filled the room as the couple flushed.

 

“Jinwoo and Myungjun told me there are some topics I should avoid in this speech so…” Moonbin looked through his cue cards and shook his head at all of them, dramatically throwing all but one to the floor.

He put the cue card close to his face and read monotonously “Jinwoo is really the best friend I've ever had. He's done so many wonderful things that it would be difficult to name them all … Hey, Jinwoo? I can't read your handwriting here…”

He flinched from Dongmin hitting on his leg but his gleeful smile grew as he saw Jinwoo sink into his seat and Myungjun nearly falling off his chair from laughing too hard.

 He waited for the laughter to die down before he continued

“Jinwoo really is the best friend I could have ever asked for. Growing up, we lived across the street from each other so he was always really more convenient than anything else. The fact that his mother was an excellent cook didn’t hurt either”

Jinwoo  was sinking so much into his chair the guests could only see from his shoulders upwards.

Moonbin toyed with his ear as he waited for the noise to quieten. He wasn’t good at relaying his feelings, he tended to rely on humour instead. But, for Jinwoo, who’s family basically took him in during a tough part of his life, he would do it.

“Onto the more emotional stuff, ahh, Jinwoo, thank you for being such a stable force in my life, a great friend and an even better brother. You let me have your $100 chemistry textbook. You drove four hours when I was feeling homesick. You were always there when I needed advice. As Jinwoo’s younger brother, I’ve always felt quite protective of him. So when he told me he’d met the most wonderful man in the world, I felt it was my duty to check him out”

He paused and fanned his face with the cue card, he could feel a lump forming in his throat and he _really_ didn’t want to get emotional now. “Myungjun, you’re fantastic as well. Really, you two are the best friends I could ask for. And, more importantly, you're the best  _together_. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

By that point, Jinwoo was mess. Tears were free-falling as he stood up and pulled Moonbin into a tight hug, burying his head into his shoulder

Moonbin wasn’t that much better himself, both of them held each other in a tight embrace silently thanking each other for all they’ve done.

Myungjun pressed a kiss to his temple as he sat down, pressing tissues lightly around his eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears.

Soon after it was Minhyuk’s turn to make the speech, he had sat next to Myungjun and awkwardly stood up

“ahh, I’m not good with words”

“we know, sit back down!” Myungjun shouted playfully, waving a hand at him to sit back down

Minhyuk reciprocated, waving a hand back at Myungjun trying to get him to be quiet.

“Myungjun and I grew up together in the same neighbourhood. But we weren’t actually friends until I hit high school. He needed to grow up a bit before I could take our relationship to the next level.”

At Myungjun’s indignant shout he grew confident

“The night Myungjun came home after his first date with Jinwoo, he wouldn’t shut up. I was studying for an exam and he came in with the goofiest, biggest grin on his face. To be honest, he almost looked guilty of something. I asked him, “What did you do?”

You want to know what his response was Jinwoo?”

Jinwoo looked positively ecstatic as he shook his head

He said, “I just fell in love.”

Jinwoo’s smile wavered

“And the rest is history. I’ve been saving….erm, guys? Can you maybe do this afterwards?”

Jinwoo was angling Myungjun’s face towards his own and the two were caught in their own moment of bliss. Jinwoo gently pulled away, eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

 

From across the table Moonbin mouthed at Dongmin asking if caught it. To which he winked at him and waved his phone, pocketing it quickly.

 

“anyways” Minhyuk continued “ I’ve been saving that piece of knowledge for a while. To be honest, their relationship is something to admire. It’s always been easy with the two of them. You can see how easy it is for them to love one another and it’s something that we should all strive for one day, to find a person that is so easy to love you do it without even being conscious of it.”

Before Myungjun could attack him with hugs Minhyuk cleared his throat and quickly moved on

“For this occasion; myself, Sanha, Dongmin, and Moonbin will perform a song as our happy couple take their first dance”

 

“what?” Myungjun moved his head forward, eyes and mouth opening wide. “no one told me we had to dance”

“everyone knows we have to dance” Jinwoo replied, gently taking his hand and leading him forward.

 

By the time they made their way to the stage their four younger friends had lined themselves up on the stage and were fixing their white suits.

 In the corner of the stage stood 2 musicians, ready to play their instruments. The pianist sat, his fingers primed. The cellist had his bow in his hand and nodded to the four, signalling that they were both ready.

 

Jinwoo and Myungjun gently held each other as the piano started playing

 

 

**_One look at you, my whole life falls in line_ **

**_I prayed for you before I called you mine_ **

****

“people are watching us” Myungjun whispered  
“let them watch” Jinwoo smiled

“I always knew you were an exhibitionist”

 

 **_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes_ ** **_  
Oh, I can't believe it's true_ **

****

Jinwoo let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

“You should’ve known that when you married me”  
Myungjun hummed contently “I kinda suspected” and gave him a quick peck

****

**_I get to love you_**  
_**It's the best thing that I'll ever do**_  
_**I get to love you**_  
_**It's a promise I'm making to you**_

****

“I can’t believe we’re married” Myungjun smiled, his lips stretching almost impossibly wide.

The feeling was euphoric. As if they were in a dream, everything was so perfect.

“you’re such a sap” Jinwoo smiled “but you’re my sap”

He tucked his head into Myungjun’s neck and gave his neck a soft long-lasting kiss.

“Jinwoo?”

“hmm” his low voice reverberated through his body and Myungjun swore he had never loved Jinwoo as much as he did now.

 

**_Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose_ **

**_Forever I’m yours, forever I do_**

**_I get to love you; I get to love you_ **

****

“I want to grow old with you, I want to do every stupid couple thing with you. I love you so much”

Jinwoo looked at him. Generally, he wore his heart on his sleeve, yet here he looked at Myungjun expressionlessly.

Jinwoo nodded once, then twice, then he didn’t stop nodding

“I love you too Kim Myungjun, you’re the greatest thing in my life”

 

 _ **The way you love, it changes who I am**_  
_**I am undone, and I thank God once again**_  
  
_**Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes**_  
_**Oh, I can't believe it's true**_

****

Jinwoo gently cupped Myungjun’s face and brought him closer, their breath mingled for a second before he pressed their lips together. Their lips fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

They could feel each other smile into the kiss as the crowd started cheering, a few wolf-whistles came and Jinwoo gave a breathy laugh as he tilted his head deepening the kiss.

 

 ** _And they say love is a journey_**  
**_I promise that I'll never leave_**  
**_When it's too heavy to carry_**  
**_Remember this moment with me_**

****

Finally, the separated, both lips swollen and both on blissful high. They rested their foreheads on each other and gave one last quick peck.

Jinwoo put one hand on Myungjun’s cheek, still not believing that he had managed to get so lucky in life. He had loved this man for his whole life and would love him forevermore. This was only the first chapter of their story and he was going to make every day count. After all, they had the rest of their lives together. Who knows what they would do?

**Author's Note:**

> The mjin fic no one asked for but secretly wanted 
> 
> The song that they sing is [an actual song btw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)  
> and it's really the song that made me want to write this
> 
>  
> 
> Send me plasters at [glowingjinjin](http://glowingjinjin.tumblr.com/) because I injured myself w a y too many times writing this


End file.
